I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
II. BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
III. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
IV. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
V. DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
VI. EXAMPLES
A. Example 1: Identification of the Papilloma Virus Genome D1231-g
B. Example 2: Cloning of the Papilloma Virus Genome D1231 -g
This is a national phase filing of the Application No. PCT/DE/00876, which was filed with the Patent Corporation Treaty on Mar. 24, 1998, and is entitled to priority of the German Patent Application 197 12 541, filed Mar. 25, 1997.
This invention relates to a DNA coding for a peptide of a papilloma virus major capsid protein and a papilloma virus genome, respectively. In addition, this invention concerns proteins coded by the papilloma virus genome and antibodies directed against them as well as their use for diagnosis, treatment and vaccination.
It is known that papilloma viruses infect the epithelium of human beings and animals. Human papilloma viruses (hereinafter referred to as HP viruses) are found in benign epithelial neoplasms, e.g. warts, condylomas in the genital zone, and malignant epithelial neoplasms, e.g. carcinomas of the skin and the uterus (Zur Hausen, H., 1996, Biochimica et Biophsica Acta (BBA) 1288:55-78). HP viruses are also considered for the growth of malignant tumors in the oropharyngeal zone (Zur Hausen, H., 1977, Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 78:1-30).
Papilloma viruses have an icosahedral capsid without envelope in which a circular, double-stranded DNA molecule of about 7900 bp is present. The capsid comprises a major capsid protein (L1) and a minor capsid protein (L2). Both proteins, coexpressed or L1 expressed alone, result in vitro in the formation of virus-like particles (Kirnbauer, R. et al., 1993, Journal of Virology 67:6929-6936).
Papilloma viruses cannot be proliferated in monolayer cell culture. Therefore, their characterization is extremely difficult, the detection of papilloma viruses already creating considerable problems. This applies particularly to papilloma viruses in carcinomas of the skin.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a product by which papilloma viruses can be detected, particularly in carcinomas of the skin. Furthermore, a product should be provided to be able to take therapeutic steps against these papilloma viruses.
This invention relates to a DNA coding for a peptide of a papilloma virus major capsid protein and a papilloma virus genome, respectively. In addition, this invention concerns proteins coded by the papilloma virus genome and antibodies directed against them as well as their use for diagnosis, treatment and vaccination.